History of Fogwarts
"In Taberna, Fidem, Sapientiam et ''Ambitio."'' -the new motto. It means, "Courage, Loyalty, Wisdom and Ambition." Early History Fogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy is a wizarding school located in Scotland. The former name of the school is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The known Headmasters under the name of Hogwarts are Phineas Nigellus Black, Armando Dippet, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. Albus Dumbledore's tenure was under sometime in the 1940 to 1970s until 1996 when he died under his own orders. He was killed by Severus Snape, the new Headmaster after him during the 1997-1998 school year. At May 2,1998, Voldemort, the most evil wizard of all time, invaded Hogwarts and destroyed it with the help of his Death Eaters. Fortunately, he was defeated by Harry Potter, one of the most famous and powerful wizards at the time. With the help of his friends, he was able to defeat Voldemort. After the battle, Hogwarts was closed due to that the castle was destroyed. Around 2017, it was rebuilt and was under the tenure of Minerva McGonagall. Third Wizarding War Around the late 2020s the Third Wizarding War began. The evil sorceress Sharonilapoe led her forces to take all of wizarding locations, including Hogwarts under her dominion. Hogwarts was one of the schools to survive her massive attack, the others being Beauxbatons Academy for Magic and Durmstrang Institute. In the Second Battle of Hogwarts, the children of Harry and Ginny Potter and Ron and Hermione Weasley led the battle together with their schoolmates, friends and teachers in battling Sharonilapoe's evil forces. In the end, she was defeated and the wizarding world was freed. The castle was destroyed again, and the school was closed for reconstruction. Minerva McGonagall was killed in the midst of the battle. Many others were also killed, including Harry Potter. The Formation of Fogwarts Hogwarts remained a silent sanctuary for 4 years. In this period, the school is being rebuilt due to the damage it inflicted during the Third Wizarding War. At 2031, it was reopened again. Pontian Francis Xavier Lacarne XXII assumed the title of Headmaster and renamed the school as Fogwarts. The architect, Buranolimaud, is behind the repair and reconstruction of the school. All of the former professors retired, and their students became the new professors to teach the students of the school. Fogwarts was only opened for the staff a few months since its reconstruction. Current Status It is still under the transition period since it is still looking for new professors and students. The current Headmaster is Pontian Lacarne and the Deputy Headmaster is Deither Carson. The former remnants of Hogwarts are still there, from offices to common rooms. Every location is still in its former place. The relics of the four founders: Godric Gryffindor (sword), Helga Hufflepuff (cup), Rowena Ravenclaw (diadem) and Salazar Slytherin (locket) are hidden deep inside the school. After the destruction of the cup, diadem and locket; it was retrieved by the professors and it was hidden in different places in the school. The current places of the cup and diadem are unknown, but the locket is said to be hidden in the new Chamber of Secrets. The entrance of the Chamber of Secrets is changed and is now unknown. It is said that the locket is hidden deep beneath the chamber, which is turned into a series of dungeons, each with its own tests. The sword of Gryffindor only appears to any worthy Gryffindor, thus, its whereabouts are unknown. Some of the Past Headmasters of Hogwarts 250px-PhineasNBlack.jpg|Phineas Nigellus Black dippet.jpg|Armando Dippet Albus_Dumbledore's_portrait.JPG|Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Category:Fogwarts Category:The Tales Category:Fanfiction